


Sweet Nothings

by DamsonDaForge



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Happy Birthday Geordi, Kink Exploration, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Technological Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsonDaForge/pseuds/DamsonDaForge
Summary: Data has got Geordi something very special for his birthday.Things get hot and heavy and there is sex.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 17
Kudos: 131





	Sweet Nothings

“Happy Birthday, Geordi,” said Data, seated across from him at the table.

There was a small box set in the centre of Geordi’s dinner plate. They had only been officially dating for around three weeks, so it was a little early to be expecting an engagement ring. Still, when Data had suggested postponing their Valentines’ Day dinner to coincide with his birthday, Geordi had allowed that little flicker of a fantasy to take flight across his mind. He picked up the box and opened it.

It wasn’t a ring. For a moment, Geordi couldn’t make out what he was seeing and had to focus down through a few levels before he was able to separate the item from its container. Inside was a clear polyplastinate bead, smaller than the nail on his little finger. There was a micro isolinear chip and associated circuitry embedded within it. A delicate amplification wafer lay against its uppermost side.

“It’s a receiver,” Geordi said, mystified by his gift. “An RF receiver.”

His engineer’s brain was crawling all over the tiny device. He could see it was designed to pick up a single, very specific radio frequency. It was a beautifully designed thing, intricate and elegant, but he had no idea what it could possibly be used for.

“Place it in your left ear,” Data said. “With the silicon wafer innermost.”

Geordi took the tiny cell out of the box. It was smooth and cool, like a polished stone, and when he slipped it into his ear, it made him shiver. It fit inside his ear canal perfectly. Made to measure. Once it had warmed to his body temperature, Geordi could no longer feel that it was there.

“What now?” he asked, unaccountably nervous.

Data didn’t reply. He sat across from Geordi and just looked at him intently.

“What?” Geordi repeated, when nothing happened.

“One moment, I am calibrating the device.”

Nothing happened for another few seconds and then Geordi felt the very slightest vibration from inside his ear. It made him twitch a little, but it wasn’t unpleasant, just unexpected.

And then he felt Data’s voice say, _“I desire you.”_

Geordi gasped in surprise and delicious shock as the echo of Data’s words shimmered over his skin. It felt like Data was whispering the words into his ear, that he was breathing the words onto Geordi’s neck.

Data hadn’t moved. He hadn’t opened his mouth. He had not spoken. And yet Geordi had heard him as if he were right beside him.

“Oh my God,” said Geordi, the realisation of what this was and what this meant flooding into his head.

 _“You can hear me?”_ Data said without speaking

“I absolutely can. This is amazing.”

Now he knew what to look for, Geordi could see a shift in Data’s aura when he ‘spoke’ in this way, a shell of radio waves broke from around his head in an expanding crown of colour, which the earpiece was able to detect and decode.

_“I am glad that it is working.”_

“What’s the range on this?” said Geordi, dazzled by his gift.

_“One half kilometre presently.”_

Geordi swallowed. “Pretty much ship-wide, huh?”

 _“That was my intention.”_ Then Data spoke normally. “I have also written a new programme to engage more fully with the potential of the earpiece.”

“Like what kind of thing?” Geordi thought he knew, given what Data had chosen to say as the first words over the device.

“I wish to learn how to ‘talk dirty’. My investigations to this point suggested there would be an additional erotic charge if those comments were clandestine and occurred at random intervals.”

Suddenly very hot and very bothered, Geordi was struggling to wrap his head around this.

“You… you want me to wear this on duty?” he croaked.

“For maximum effect, I believe that would be appropriate.”

“Is that not insanely unprofessional?” Geordi was sweating at the prospect.

“I have checked the regulations and there is nothing to specifically prohibit this endeavour.”

 _How in the hell could there be?_ thought Geordi. “Not in so many words,” he said, “but in spirit, I’m pretty sure there are.”

“Does that not add piquancy to my proposal?” Data was wide-eyed and as innocent as a day-old kitten.

Geordi got up and went around to Data’s side of the table. He leaned down and met Data’s lips with his own. A long, deep, passionate kiss was Geordi’s answer to Data’s question.

“Bed,” Geordi mumbled against Data’s mouth. “Bed, now.”

He pulled him up out of his chair and the two of them stumbled into the bedroom, shedding clothes and kicking off shoes. 

Data was, of course, fully functional and, glory be, self-lubricating. 

Geordi lay on the bed and Data knelt between his legs. Data’s erection was a thing to behold and as he watched it curve upwards towards Data’s flat, hard abdomen, Geordi could see the beading of the lubricant begin to glisten on his golden skin.

Data took himself in hand and took some of that fluid onto his fingers. Geordi lifted his hips and let Data slide them inside. He gasped as Data’s cool, long fingers pushed deeper, easing him open.

Data pressed a kiss onto Geordi’s mouth as he worked his fingers inside him, the solid length of his hardness pressing into Geordi’s own, their erections fencing as they moved against each other.

“Do it,” Geordi said, breathing into Data’s mouth. “Do it while you’re fucking me.”

The liquid tip of Data’s cock replaced his fingers and that slick, hard shaft slipped half way into Geordi’s body. Moaning as Data’s superb rhythmic thrusting hit into him with astonishing precision, Geordi shuddered as Data’s secret words whispered into his ear.

_“The sight of you beneath me is aesthetically appealing.”_

Data’s mouth was at Geordi’s throat, delicate, sensual and maddening, combined with the words and the ecstasy of Data deep inside him, Geordi was coming apart, his leaking erection untouched since Data had entered him.

_“The scent of your arousal is extremely erotic.”_

“Your entire being is extremely erotic,” Geordi panted, wrapping his arms around Data’s neck and dragging him into a passionate kiss.

The heat and the extra processing had shifted Data’s aura into the far infra-red and the glow surrounding both of them was bright orange-red instead of softest gold. His beautiful lover, rising above him, Data knew exactly how much and how far and how deep and Geordi was getting _so damn_ close. He moved one hand down to his straining cock but Data caught his fingers and pulled his hand away.

“Data,” Geordi moaned. “I need to.”

Data removed his other hand from the back of his neck and he now had both of Geordi’s hands pressed gently into the mattress, held there with an exact amount of pressure.

 _“I wish to decide the moment of your release,”_ Data’s voice had taken on the very slightest edge and it made Geordi quiver with need.

“Oh God,” Geordi panted, keening to get some kind of friction against Data’s abdomen. “Please, please Data, I need to come.”

_“I believe you are able to wait.”_

“I can’t.” Geordi threw his head back, his hips rolling as Data drove into him again and again. “I can’t, please. Data, please, dear God!”

Data’s fabulously long fingers closed around Geordi’s desperate erection and a twist and a flick of his wrist had wrenched Geordi’s orgasm from him. Bucking on Data’s ramrod erection, he spilled his release over his lover’s hand and his own stomach. Geordi cried out Data’s name as he shuddered with the last of his release.

Data had timed his own orgasm to match Geordi’s and he now collapsed (a little theatrically) on top of him.

_“Geordi, I find the act of making love with you endlessly stimulating.”_

“Thank God,” said Geordi, “I thought it was just me.”

“It is not,” said Data, using his voice, “I am devoting a considerable portion of my processing to further research in this area.”

Bathed in the glow of his orgasm and the glow of his lover, Geordi beamed up at Data.

“Happy Birthday to me,” he murmured, and kissed Data deeply again.

*~*~*~*

Geordi was on tenterhooks, waiting for Data’s words. The morning briefing in Engineering had passed without incident. Several hours had gone by and he was part-way through reading a maintenance report when the words, “ _I wish to ravish you against a bulkhead,”_ shivered into Geordi’s ear.

Although he’d been expecting a message, anticipating it, the moment and its content had made him jump and gasp.

“Sir?” said Lefler. “Are you okay?”

“Just a twinge,” said Geordi, negating to mention said twinge was in his groin.

_“I want to make you orgasm against the warp core.”_

“Oh God,” said Geordi, under his breath. The sensation whispered into his ear was electric, the content of the words, outlandishly erotic.

“Are you sure you’re all right?” Lefler asked, looking at him strangely.

“I’m fine, I’m – oh my God.”

_“I will suck your dick at lunchtime.”_

“Commander, you don’t look fine. Do you need to go to Sickbay? You’re looking a little sweaty.”

“Me? No. I’m good. I’m fine, no problem.”

_“I wish to remove your clothing and lick the entirety of your surface area.”_

Geordi’s strangled cry flew into the comm system.

“La Forge to Data!”

“Data here,” came his measured, calm and completely professional voice. Exactly the same and yet utterly different to the erotica-strewn whispers that were in danger of unravelling Geordi completely.

“The, uh, the test run for the thing,” Geordi babbled. “The test of the thing you were running the test for?”

“Yes, Geordi?”

“Can you pause it, Data, I’m getting, uh, anomalous, inconvenient readings.”

“I understand, I will cease for today. However, I would still like to meet for our lunch arrangement, if that is still agreeable.”

“Yeah, that would be amazing.”

“I believe I will be able to resolve those anomalous readings for you then.”

“You’d better,” said Geordi, his balls aching. “La Forge out.”

Data dragged him into a maintenance closet, slammed the door and dropped to his knees. Geordi’s pants were opened and pulled down and then Data had him in his mouth. His tongue wasn’t prehensile but it was damn near and Geordi was arching his back within seconds of Data’s warmed and wetted mouth taking him in. The things Data could do, they could make a man weep, and Data was doing them now.

_“I am pleasuring you within my oral cavity.”_

“Uh huh,” Geordi agreed, not capable of anything more coherent.

He had one hand scruffed in Data’s usually immaculate hair, his other hand was pressed against the wall, a desperate attempt to ground himself while Data’s tongue and lips curled and pulled and slid. And then Data’s words fell, feather-light into Geordi’s ear, as a cascade of sensations rippled through every nerve.

_“I desire the taste of your sex.”_

Then he did the throat thing and Geordi couldn’t help it, he moaned very, very loudly as a resonant hum from Data’s vocal tract throbbed through Geordi’s cock. With the soft, wet heat of Data’s mouth closed around him, Geordi was desperately trying to hold back, wanting this to last, wanting these astonishing moments to drag out for all time.

With Data’s mouth working him relentlessly and the thrum of that vocal oscillation building to a crescendo, Geordi couldn’t hold back any more, he’d done his best, but he was going to come. 

_“Fuck my mouth, Geordi.”_

He didn’t need telling twice. Hard and deep and long, Geordi bucked his hips faster into Data’s endlessly yielding and endlessly talented mouth. At his moment of release, he felt Data swallow, and he let that shudder of impossible pleasure wring its way through every inch of him.

As Geordi’s erection waned, Data licked him clean and then blew warm air onto him until he was able to reasonably put himself away. Data stood, straightened his uniform and smoothed down his hair.

“Am I presentable for duty?” he asked.

Geordi ran a hand over Data’s hair, catching a few stray strands that had escaped his lover’s touch. Data took his hand and kissed the palm.

“You’re good to go,” Geordi said, peering through the closed door and able to see that the coast was clear.

Data gave a brief nod and exited the storeroom.

As Geordi pulled himself together and debated how long to wait before he himself left, Data’s voice shimmered into his ear.

_“I look forward to making love with you tonight.”_

Geordi leaned back against the wall and smiled.

He was desired. He was loved. There was nothing more to be said.


End file.
